


Eyes of a Feather

by GothRockFairy



Series: Winchester Angels Co. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Castiel, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Making Up, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Sam Winchester, Mentions of miscarriage, Murder, Parents Castiel & Dean Winchester, Past Castiel/Original Male Character(s), Post Mpreg, Post-Season/Series 13, Romantic Fluff, Step-Parent Dean Winchester, Top Dean, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy
Summary: Dean and Castiel, decided that if they were to ever have children Dean needed to become an angel, and so he did. Now living in a domestic environment with Jack and their three children, Dean learns of a horrible broken piece missing in Cas life. When he brings the piece back into Cas life will it break their family apart or bring it closer then ever before.





	Eyes of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to my a time for us verse, but the angel Sam and Dean verse I've now made. This work is literally taken from a roleplay whom I dedicate this story and gift to my sweet Castiel, Alyssa. I love our stories and adventures together. :) <3
> 
> \---

It goes without saying that children are a blessing from above. That they are precious gifts to love and cherish. Dean Winchester the human, fell in love with Castiel the angel. Together they got married and life was good for as time, until both men felt something was missing. There was one problem since they both wanted to have angelic children, Dean was human. After talking to Chuck there was a spell to make Dean lose his human identity and become a guardian of the heavens. Dean was reborn with golden wings, and his own grace. After their passionate love affair, Castiel became pregnant with their first child, a son who they named Zachary. Jack adapted quickly and loved his little brother to pieces. Shortly after Gabriel came back Sam wanted to go through the same transformation and thus Sam the angel was now his title. 

Shortly after Zach’s birth Gabriel and Sam welcomed a daughter who they named Cassandra “Cassie” mainly after Gabriel’s favorite little brother. Five years later when Dean and Castiel tried again they had their own princess Olivia Kelly. However, for Sam and Gabriel disaster struck and Gabriel miscarried. It took a destructive toll on the couple, but not only did it hurt Sam and Gabriel it reopened old wounds for Castiel. Castiel confessed of his own miscarriage…but Dean was not the father. This happened way before they met. It was a one-night affair, resulting in pregnancy but the father fellow angel Andriel abandoned Cas and their child. Shortly after the baby had died, forever leaving a hole in the blue-eyed angels heart. Once Sam and Gabriel healed they tried again and were blessed with twin boys. Dean decided that he wanted to give Cas the true normal life experience so he bough a small two-story home, hoping maybe Cas would want to add one more addition to their family. Another five years later they did, their second daughter named for what would have been their nerdy aunt Celest “Charlie” Winchester.

Soon Zachary was 15, Olivia was 10, and baby Charlie was 5. Dean and Cas were talking in their bed enjoying the time alone together.  
“I just wanted to grow old with you Cas. I kind of don’t get that now.”

Castiel traced his cheek, “It’s very sweet Dean and maybe when that time comes that we could do that. Would we have a heaven together?”

Dean nodded “I can see it now. It will be you and I surrounded by our babies much younger of course.” He paused wrapping Cas up in a huge hug. “Even the little one you lost will be there” he whispered, “I wouldn’t mind I would love them as my own.”

Dean’s words struck a nerve in Castiel as he began to cry silently. Dean knew what he had to do. Cas had given him so much it was only fair. Dean kissed Cas cheek “I.. gotta go do some research.” He rolled out of bed as Cas sat up.  
“Research or a hunt?” Cas raised a brow. They both agreed for the sake of the kids to life that part behind. 

Dean scoffed, “Research. I love you.” Dean went down into the basement where he had his old laptop and he locked the door. He began to look for a way to bring the missing piece back to Cas.  
He knew he needed a spell. With no luck he slammed his laptop shut going back to Cas where he found him upset. “Sweetheart?!”

“I…I just want him back! I want my baby back!” Castiel was hysterical sobbing as Dean held him close kissing all over his face.

“Let’s talk to your Dad about it okay. I will get this back to you I swear on it” Dean wrapped his larger beautiful wings around the two of them until the sun set and the children were home.  
\--  
Chuck did find a spell. “One of the ingredients is the blood or grace of the same kin. A life for a life.”

Castiel went pale, “We have to kill Andriel.”

Dean slightly smirked “Good. Let’s get it done. “They prepared with the things that they needed and went to heaven. 

Their target was in sight. Castiel hummed and walked right up to Andriel knowing exactly how to make him vulnerable. He made eye contact with Dean for a moment before putting his lips to Andriel’s ear and whispered to him giving Dean his chance. 

Dean stabbed Andriel covering his mouth “Nothing personal, you’re just a douche.”

Castiel held back his emotions, “Sorry dear but my husband and I want my baby back.” He then let an emotion come through as he smiled quite devilishly as he plucked a feather from his deep red wings and drained the grace. “Mementos.” 

They returned that night to the open field at midnight where Chuck was waiting for them. Castiel looked nervous and Sad, but Dean took his hand squeezing it tight.  
Chuck began the incantation the ground shook beneath them and a bright light blasted the three of them away. 

“Dean!” Cas was worried crawling over to him, “Are you alright beloved?”

Dean nodded as they both stood up, “Yeah…yeah. “He gasped. “Cas look over there on the ground.”

Castiel walked forward and began to run when he saw what it was. A tiny baby in a blanket was wide awake with piercing blue eyes. Castiel scooped the baby up, “Adrian?” He asked. When he first told Dean about the whole ordeal he would have named him Adrian. The infant let out a small coo recognizing his mother still after all these years. “Adrian!” Cas cried happily kissing all over the baby’s face. Dean smiled at Chuck as they shook hands.  
\--  
Going home and explaining to their other children what had happened and why was a bit of struggle but eventually they all came around, especially the older boys. Jack and Zach loved to hold and talk to him. However, there was one slightly big problem. Dean was somewhat absent. Castriel sighed taking the baby to their room for bonding time. Dean peeked in the door where Cas invited him in so Dean walked in slowly. It’s not that Dean didn’t love Adrian, it was just hard knowing Cas had been with someone else. That they had a kid together. Cas had been hurt by this person. He too had been with someone else, Lisa, but they never made a kid together. When Dean left to resume hunting he sent a DNA kit off to Ben, saddened and relieved it was negative. 

Cas looked away from Dean, “You’re upset. You don’t like the fact that he isn’t yours. “

Dean rubbed his face, he meant what he said when he would love him as his own didn’t mean it would be easy adapting. “It’s not that way Cas.” He started sitting next to Cas. 

Cas sighed softly and stared at the wall, “You’re upset with me then.”

“Not at you either, I’m just adapting the best way that I can okay.” Dean kept his voice level.

Cas nodded slightly, whispering, “I’m sorry” as he rubbed his eyes.

Dean had gotten up heading out the door whispering loud enough so Cas could hear, “Me too.” 

The next few days Dean kept his distance leaving Cas with his eldest sons Zach and Jack to help him out, but it wasn’t the same. Dean had been there for all their babies, suddenly now because it was another man’s it didn’t matter. Castiel couldn’t take it anymore and he took Adrian out of Zach’s arms and went into his room slamming the door locking it shut for hours. Zach tried to speak to him through the door, but it was too quiet.

“Dad, I think there’s something wrong with Mama.” Zach used the name all the kids referred to Cas as. “Like really wrong he won’t even talk to me” Zach’s eyes watered getting Dean’s attention. 

Dean sighed and nodded grabbing a bobby pin to pick at the lock as he very slowly walked into their room. Cas was sat on the bed, staring blankly at the wall with glossed over eyes.  
The only movement he made was breathing, waves of pain radiated off him with deep sadness, “What have I done?” Cas croaked out. 

Dean quietly tip toed to the bed getting into it with him wrapping his arms around Cas, “I brought back something I never should have.” Cas whimpered looking down at Adrian who was still in his arms, “But I wanted you so bad.”  
Adrian looked up at Cas smiling and cooing at him which made Cas cry again curling around his baby, “Why doesn’t he love you? Are you not good enough?” 

“Baby please don’t cry” Dean’s voice broke, he felt like such a jerk. 

Cas whimpered and covered his eyes, “Why are you here? Do you want to leave again?” He asked quietly adding a soft “Please don’t.”

Dean gently placed his hands around Cas tear stained cheeks, and let his actions do the talking as he ever so gently placed his lips on Cas lips. Cas stiffened up not expecting Dean to be as soft and sweet as he was, but slowly relaxed.  
“Maybe we should apologize to each other. Seeing as someone else left me high and dry with the baby, just because it wasn’t his. And don’t think a kiss will fix that.” Cas huffed giving Dean a glare. 

Dean sighed “You’re right. Cas I’m so sorry. You’re more precious to me, more than anything in this world, and I should support you whatever makes you happiest in life. “

Cas leaned against Dean, “I…I…just thought everything would be okay. I thought you would like him. I…I…thought you would see him as your son…” 

Hearing the words “your son” finally clicked everything into place with Dean, “Lemme see him.” Dean held his arms out. “

Cas looked over at Dean slowly then down at Adrian, “Can I ask what you’re gonna do?”

“Just please…I’m not going to hurt him, I never would.” Dean shook his hands asking again. 

Castiel nodded and slowly passed Adrian over to Dean, letting Adrian drip his finger. Adrian let out a little cry not sure who this person holding him was, because he had never met Dean before.  
“Aw, baby boy it’s okay. Hey… it’s Daddy.” Dean began to bounce the little guy in his arms humming softly to him. “Hey, I love you bud.” And Dean truly meant it. 

Adrian slowly started to feel less scared but really didn’t care for being bounced, whining about it quietly. “Okay, okay no bouncing how’s this?” Dean slowly rocked with him. Adrian smiled, cuddling up to his chest with a soft yawn and grabbed one of Dean’s fingers.  
Dean smiled kissing his head, “I’m going to love and protect you just like your brothers and sisters, and especially your mama.”

Castiel smiled softly, half asleep from the amount of liquor he did drink, and the emotional roller coaster he had been on all day, “I love you Dean”

“I love you too. Now bed.” Dean placed Adrian in the bassinet and got his love into bed. He held Cas kissing his cheeks until they both finally fell asleep. And with the sunrise the family of now seven could enjoy the love and joy Adrian did bring after all.


End file.
